


comfort

by specialagentrin



Series: wilbur soot self-cest [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Simpbur, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Self-harming Wilbur Soot, Selfcest, or in this case Simpbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: “I - Simpbur?” A crash comes from the bathroom. “Fucking - can’t you knock?”“I did knock!” Simpbur remarks, placing the box on the bed before peeking into the bathroom. Wilbur’s on the floor trying to pick up what seems to be - razors. A fresh set as well. Just scattered all over the floor, gleaming underneath the dull bathroom light. Emotions run through him like wildfire, holding back the urge to scream and cry and laugh.-[ Simpbur - from ‘internet ruined me’ video. ]
Relationships: Simpbur/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Other(s)
Series: wilbur soot self-cest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120055
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Simpbur - from ‘internet ruined me’ video

“Wilbur?” Simp knocks on Wilbur’s bedroom door, a small wooden box in his hands. His fingers tap against the sides, eagerly waiting for the original Wilbur Soot to respond. He doesn’t receive a response, though, which is quite unusual. So he knocks harder and waits for an answer to come inside. 

When Simpbur doesn’t get one after a minute, he tries opening the door handle but it’s locked from the other side. He sighs, places the box down in front of the door before going into his own room. Shuffling through his drawer for a moment, he pulls out a small leather case that contains all sorts of lockpicks for any type of door. 

Pulls out the one that’s typically used for Wilbur’s door, and begins to pick his lock with ease. It’s not as though he hasn't done this before. 

It clicks open, and Simp places the lockpick in his pocket before letting himself inside. “Wilbur? I have a box for you!” 

“I - Simpbur?” A crash comes from the bathroom. “Fucking - can’t you  _ knock _ ?” 

  
  
“I did knock!” Simpbur remarks, placing the box on the bed before peeking into the bathroom. Wilbur’s on the floor trying to pick up what seems to be - razors. A fresh set as well. Just scattered all over the floor, gleaming underneath the dull bathroom light. Emotions run through him like wildfire, holding back the urge to scream and cry and  _ laugh _ . 

Instead, he gurgles out a word that’s probably a mashup of stupid and ordinary - who knows? Wilbur gives him a confused look as he carefully places back the razors into it’s small container, tucking it behind the shelf of pills. 

  
  
“Did you pick my lock, Simp?” Wilbur asks, passing right by him and shutting off the light. Simpbur just stands in the darkness. His eyes are glued to the mirror, tempted to grab the blades and hide them away so that Will may never find it. 

It’s not a bad idea, honestly, he could do it while Wilbur is asleep. 

Simpbur is snapped out of his train of thoughts as Wilbur pulls him out from the bathroom, guiding him to his bed. He takes a seat, as his true self takes a seat besides him. “I wasn’t going to. I swear. I just…” 

  
  
“Please don’t lie to me.” Simpbur says softly. 

Wilbur makes a pained expression, running a hand through his knotted hair. “Shit, okay. My bad. I won’t.” 

  
  
“So then why were you going to do it?” 

“I guess I just needed to feel something -  _ anything _ . And if letting a few crimson drops run down my arms was the way to go, then so be it.”    


“Why, though?” Simpbur whimpers. His voice just sounds so  _ broken _ , tugging something in the center of his chest. “Don’t you realise how bad it is?” 

  
  
“Yes, but -” 

  
  
“It’s like an addiction, Wilbur!” Simpbur jumps up, unzipping his sweater and undoing his jeans, letting hit fall to the floor. He rolls up his sleeves to reveal thin jarred scars coating his upper arms, ignoring Wilbur’s gasp. Then Simp proceeds to lift up his leg to show off the ones covering his thighs, allowing the tears to run down his face as he looks Wilbur right in the eyes. “It’ll just be your alcohol addiction all over again - messy, uncontrollable, and life ruining.”

Wilbur is silent for a moment, taking it all in. Shaking hands reach out towards the other ‘bur, looking at him for permission to touch. Simpbur doesn’t say anything, plopping himself onto Wilbur’s lap, silently granting him permission. 

Simp flinches when Wilbur first touches his scars, feeling his thumb trace the fading cuts. He hates how vulnerable, open, sensitive he is right now, because Simpbur knows he could be taken advantage of in an instant. Just like all of his past, failed relationships, with people who couldn’t handle the mental baggage he carried.

But this? This is Wilbur Soot. 

  
  
The original ‘bur. The one who knows every form of him better than they know each other and themselves. Word’s can’t even begin to describe such a wonderful man. And right now, he’s just as exposed emotionally as Simp is, watching as tears pool in his eyes. 

And together, they cry. 

  
  
“Oh...Simpbur.” Wilbur softly says. He leans in, pressing a kiss to the healed scar tissue. Simpbur holds back a sob, trying to frantically rub away his tears as the other man embraces him tightly. “I love you. I love you, so much. Please Simp, don’t hurt yourself.  _ I love you _ .” 

“I know. I do - I do too.” Simpbur cries. “I love you too. Please don’t hurt yourself either, Wilbur. I can’t, I just  _ can’t _ -” 

  
  
“I won’t, I promise. Okay? I promise I won’t hurt myself as long as you won’t either.” 

  
  
“Then I promise.” 

“‘Love you, Simpbur.” Wilbur cups Simpbur’s face in his hands, softly kissing his chapped lips. “More than Boyfriendbur and Argbur does.” 

  
  
Simpbur giggles. “Don’t let them hear you say such a thing.” 

  
  
“Mhm… I’ll write a song about it, instead, on just how much I love you.” 

  
  
“I love you too, Wilbur. I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


End file.
